


ignorance is not bliss

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, furihata no harem tbh, furihata should bang everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata just wants to date a girl, but they're just too confusing. When Kise offers to teach him, it seems like a golden chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ignorance is not bliss

“You want to date Momo-chan?” Kise asks him, cheerful and curious sitting across from him in a Maji Burger store. He has a strawberry milkshake and some chicken nuggets with a salad, dressed in a pale grey suit that matches him well. He’d caught Furihata hovering outside the Touou territory (and that, arguably, is Kise’s job) and gotten an explanation out of him by threat of telling Touou what was going on. “Why?”

It’s a hard question, one he doesn’t feel like he can answer in a way that would be satisfying to someone who’s know her for a long time.

“I don’t want to date her - not, not straight away,” Furihata explains miserably, looking to his french fries for a better answer than the one he has. He’s never really asked himself why he wanted to go for Momoi. “She’s smart and she’s really pretty. It’s really amazing how she knows so much about the other teams and knows their moves. I think it’s really cool. And she seems really happy… I think we could have fun.”

He sighs into his diet coke, deliberately avoiding Kise’s gaze. Kise is a little taller than him, apparent even when they sit across from eachother, and his gold eyes are strangely piercing. It’s unnerving; Furihata already has the impression that Kise is smarter than he lets on. In all fairness, Kise is part of showbiz and fashion; the surface of his personality is probably a pleasant, flawless mask to bring in buyers that make him money.

“Then why don’t you ask Momo out on a date?” Kise asks him, like it’s the simplest thing in the world. For him it probably is; he’s a perfect golden boy. His smile is wide and perfect full of straight teeth, with a body trained first by gyms then by hours of effort into perfecting basketball. His hair is perfect over sly eyes that can probably give any look known to man; Furihata is sure Kise never has any problem getting someone that he likes.

“I don’t know how,” Furihata sighs, pinching his straw shut and bending it purely to have something to do with his hands. He wants to go home and drown himself in his pillow at having been caught. “She’s probably had boyfriends before… So even if she said yes, it’d be weird because I don’t know what to do. I mean, I know about dating! But not enough…”

It’s quiet for a while, and he finishes his fries and his burger (and steals a nugget from Kise). A sigh breaks into his thoughts, and he looks up to Kise smiling like he’s come to a decision.

“Why don’t I teach you?” Kise offers, hands spread towards him as if he’s physically offering something. He’s probably been on a lot of dates, and even if they’re the same age he has more experience. Doing something like that with a guy is kind of weird, especially such a pretty guy, but Furihata is almost out of options.

“Okay,” He agrees, averting his eyes towards the cheap laminated menu on the table again. All of it looks cheap and quickly made, but it tastes good and is always close. He catches a beautiful smile from the corner of his eye, and before he knows it they’ve exchanged numbers and made a date for lesson number one the coming Friday afternoon.

On Thursday, he starts to regret his choice anxiously. He can’t manage to keep the ball at all, and he goes home early.

Friday comes too soon and too late all at once, and despite wondering what they’re going to do all day, he still rushes when the time draws near. He wears the same as he normally would, unsure if they’ll go out or stay in. His jeans are dark against his soft green shirt, and he takes a black jacket just in case.

Kise’s house is nice enough when he arrives; still modest despite the money he probably makes with a sweet porch in front of it. Neither of his parents are home, but Furihata doesn’t comment on it. There’s tea and a platter with pastries and candy in the living room when Kise leads him in, on a table pulled close to the couch. Kise sits, and pats the seat next to him.

“Before going out with someone, you should be comfortable being close to others,” Kise says like a voice of wisdom, smile still on his face but less bright, subtler and more genuine. He scoots closer when Furihata sits down until they’re pressed hip to hip and Kise’s face is uncomfortably close. He does it with a careless ease that’s hard to mimic but puts Furihata at rest; it won’t be easy to do the same but seeing how it’s done is good. Trying to take an initiative he leans forward to pour some of the tea, having to practically reach over Kise’s lap to do so.

Cool fingers brush his neck where it’s exposed right in front of Kise, and he nearly spills the tea everywhere. Kise’s smiling at him when he looks back with wide eyes, murmuring something about taking advantage when an opportunity prevents itself.

Kise tells him a bit about dating while he’s there; feeds him chocolates slow and quiet with subdued smiles. They share pastries that taste like strawberries and sugar; when he gets home Furihata makes note of how to do it and tries out a look in the mirror (he doesn’t look anywhere near as cool as Kise, but he develops his own style).

It’s another half a week before he gets a text from Kise that starts and ends with a smiley and has an invitation to the movies in the middle. It’s for that evening, and Kise already has tickets. It would be rude to say no when he has no plans anyway, so he accepts and moves on with his day.

He spends a long time in his bedroom looking for something to wear that won’t make him look plain next to Kise; he settles on a black shirt with a slightly lower collar than he usually wears and pale jeans, soft black boots to finish it off. His hair does the same as what it usually does, the only thing it’s willing to do.

When he shows up Kise still outshines him, and the cashier looks a little bit starstruck because Kise is like the sun; amazing and fascinating but too far out of reach and blinding to look at. He orders sweet caramel popcorn and a bag of sour skittles, then gets them sweet multicoloured slushies.

The movie turns out to be horror, and halfway through he has sticky hands but he’s scared. Kise holds his hand and tugs him close despite the partition between the chairs and he makes a quick note of it in the back of his mind. Then he hides his face in Kise’s shoulder, listening to the screams of someone being killed and the soothing cadence of Kise’s voice whispering kind things to him. They take the leftover popcorn with them when the movie’s over, and on the way back Kise throws skittles in the air and catches them in his mouth, hair catching light from the lamp posts. 

He drops Furihata off at home and introduces himself quickly to his parents, promising to come by for dinner sometime soon. He charms Furihata’s mother; she mentions him until he invites Kise over for dinner and he supposes it’s a learning experience.

Kise shows up with roses and chocolates, looking as sharp as ever and gives Furihata’s mother a kiss on the cheek and a compliment; she tells him to stop but smiles anyway. He’s a natural at it, it’s almost stunning quite how much. After dinner Kise follows him upstairs with a quieter smile than before and makes himself at home on the bed, holding out his arms.

“You need to learn how to kiss properly,” He says, and it’s a very valid point. His arms hold onto Furihata firmly when he gets on the bed cautiously too, pressing his lips close gently, barely there until his slightly-open eyes see that he’s okay with it.

It escalates slowly from there to harder closed mouth kisses, to tugging softly on his lower lip held between perfectly straight teeth. Kise takes his time, slow and gentle until Furihata lets him in willingly and gives himself up to the feeling. The kiss is dominated by Kise, exploring every bit of him slow and kind. His hands are warm where they’ve rested on Furihata’s back, twin points of reassuring comfort. Midway through he loses his breath; noticing all of a sudden his breathing is heavy with the effort to keep up. 

Kise stops them when Furihata rubs onto him without thinking about it, a situation having sprung up without him noticing.

“You shouldn’t do that with someone you’re not dating,” Kise tells him, face serious as he gets up, fixing his shirt where Furihata’s pulled it out of place. He makes another date for them, and leaves. Furihata gets himself off, but it’s unsatisfying and weird and he keeps thinking of being kissed. He sleeps badly.

When their next date comes, Kise takes him out to dinner and tells him it’ll be their last; Furihata doesn’t understand the undertone of the conversation and changes into the flash outfit Kise’s borrowed from his modeling agency. The place they’ve gone is flashy and public, more out there than the cinema and less intimate than either of their houses. He notices for the first time when the waiter looks at them oddly that they’re practically two guys on a date, and he hides the revelation by looking sternly at his menu.

It all looks foreign and weird, and he looks at Kise for help. One hand covers his own under the table, holding on to it comfortingly; Kise orders them foreign food that he promises Furihata will be good. They’re too young for the winecard but the waiter brings them some on request anyway, starstruck by Kise. It’s a dry wine that Furihata’s not sure he likes - Kise notices and gets him a fizzy drink instead.

The meal as promised is good, but Kise’s looks good too. 

“Do you want to try some?” Kise asks him, cutting off a bit and holding it out on his fork like he's used to the utensils. Furihata eats it off the fork held out to him, oddly reminded of their very first date (lesson, he reminds himself, lesson) in the same fashion of feeding him things. Kise looks pleased, and they talk basketball and school and hobbies over dinner. It’s pleasant, quiet and calm until it’s over and they’ve shared dessert and Kise takes him home. 

They hover in front of the doorway, and Furihata irrationally thinks he’s going to miss hearing about Kise’s basketball adventures.

“Let’s meet up tomorrow, I’ll call Momo to come too,” Kise offers (practically gives him no choice), and leans in to give him a chaste kiss. He walks away.

Momoi looks as cute as ever when she meets with them the next afternoon, in an adorable skirt and a v-neck shirt. She has a jacket on that looks like it probably belongs to one of the generation of miracles; soft blue but oversized on her. Her hair is in a soft fishtail braid hung over one shoulder; it sneaks over to rest on her breasts when she moves towards him. It draws his eye unintentionally, and even though he looks he feels nothing.

Kise’s nearby, listening in for moral support. Momoi looks pretty, and she smiles despite her confusion and asks him pleasantly what he needs. Vaguely he’s aware that he’s staring at her; at the soft edges of her face and the length of her hair, the way her waist nips in. His gut doesn’t twist and his heart doesn’t skip a beat and nothing funny happens when he thinks of a date with her.

“I’m sorry,” He manages eventually, and she just looks confused. She tilts her head at him a little, looking to Kise for explanation. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks him, but she’s ultimately ignored when he turns to the side and steps to Kise. Kise’s still taller and still broader, but still as handsome and charming and still someone that makes his stomach flip upside down when he thinks of their dates.

“I think I like you,” He says, to the one person in the room that was never the one he had in mind at first. Kise kisses him, soft and slow like he’d done before, and behind him Momoi gasps in an excited way, hands raising to cover the smile on her mouth while she watches. She whispers a congratulations and leaves quietly. “Did you plan this?” 

Kise smiles at him, taking another kiss. Instead of answering, he tells Furihata about all the dates he has planned.

They’re in it for the long haul.


End file.
